Äåíü ýëüôà èëè ñëàäêèé âîçäóõ ñâîáîäû
by Risha1
Summary: Ñâîáîäà... òàê ëè óæ îíà íóæíà?


Íàçâàíèå: "Äåíü ýëüôà èëè ñëàäêèé âîçäóõ ñâîáîäû…"

Àâòîð: Ðèøà  
Áåòà: êîãäà Åêàòåðèíà, à êîãäà è íèêòî...   
Ðåéòèíã: G   
Äèñêëåéìåð: âî-ïåðâûõ, ÷óæîãî íå áðàëà, à âî-âòîðûõ, íå îòäàì (øóòêà)! Íè íà ÷òî íå ïðåòåíäóþ, íè÷åãî íå õî÷ó, âûãîäû íå ïîëó÷àþ (åñëè òîëüêî ïîëîæèòåëüíûå ýìîöèè îò âàøèõ ðåâüþ).  
Ñàììàðè: Ñâîáîäà!!! ×òî çà ñëàäêîå ñëîâî! À ìîæåò è íå òàêîå ñëàäêîå…

Ïåéðèíã: Ëåãêèé íàìåê íà Ãåðìèîíó è Äîááè.

****

ÄÅÍÜ ÝËÜÔÀ ÈËÈ ÑËÀÄÊÈÉ ÂÎÇÄÓÕ ÑÂÎÁÎÄÛ…

Ãåðìèîíà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îãëÿäåëà íåñòðîéíûå ðÿäû äåìîíñòðàíòîâ è óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóëà. Íàðîä ñîáðàí, ïëàêàòû íà ìåñòå, âðîäå âñå ãîòîâî ê âûñòóïëåíèþ. Ðàçâåðíóâ çíàìÿ Õîãâàðòñà, Ãåðìèîíà èçäàëà áîåâîé êëè÷:

- Ñòóäåíòû! Ìàãè è ìàããëîðîæäåííûå, ïîä íàøèì çíàìåíåì ñâîáîäû îáúåäèíèëèñü âñå, îò ìàëà äî âåëèêà! Âî èìÿ ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè ìû îáÿçàíû âåðíóòü ýëüôàì çàêîííóþ ñâîáîäó!!! Òîëüêî ïîäóìàéòå, êàêîé ÏÎÑÒÓÏÎÊ, êàêîé ÃÅÐÎÈ×ÅÑÊÈÉ ÏÎÑÒÓÏÎÊ ìû ñîâåðøàåì âî èìÿ ÑÂÎÁÎÄÛ!!! Íèêòî, ñëûøèòå ìåíÿ, íèêòî áîëüøå íå ïîñìååò ïðèêàçûâàòü èì! ß íàñòàèâàþ íà çàêëþ÷åíèè òðóäîâîãî êîíòðàêòà. Õîãâàðòñ â ëèöå äèðåêòîðà ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ýëüô â ìîðäå, òüôó, ëèöå, ñ äðóãîé!!! 

Õîãâàðòñêàÿ ðåáÿòíÿ, íàêðó÷åííàÿ ïëàìåííûìè ðå÷àìè ñâîåé ïðåäâîäèòåëüíèöû, ãðîçíî ïîòðÿõèâàëà ñàìîïàëüíûìè òðàíñïàðàíòàìè è ôëàãàìè, à òàêæå îãðîìíûìè ïëàêàòàìè. Òóò è òàì âèäíåëèñü ìåðöàþùèå íàäïèñè, îäíà êðàøå äðóãîé: "Âñå íà çàùèòó ýëüôèéñêèõ ïðàâ!", "Äàåøü ñâîáîäó óøàñòûì!!!", "Ýëüôû òîæå èìåþò ïðàâî íà ÷èñòûå íîñêè!", "Ïîìîæåì áðàòüÿì íàøèì ìåíüøèì ñêèíóòü îêîâû êóõîííîãî ðàáñòâà!", "Êàæäîé ýëüôèéêå ïî êóõîííîìó ïîëîòåíöó, êàæäîìó ýëüôó ïî ÷àéíèêó!", "Ýëüôèéñêóþ ìàãèþ â ìàññû! Ùåë÷îê – ýòî âàì íå äóðàöêèå ðàçìàõèâàíèÿ ïàëî÷êîé!!!"

Èç-çà óãëà çà äåìîíñòðàíòàìè íàáëþäàëî äâå ïàðû ãëàç. 

- Âèäèøü, ó íåå ñîâñåì êðûøà ïîåõàëà… - ïå÷àëüíî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí, âäîâîëü íàñìîòðåâøèñü íà ïîäðóãó.

- Àé, íå áåðè â ãîëîâó, - Ãàððè óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïîïðàâèë î÷êè. – Ïåðåáåñèòñÿ, çàâòðà âûïóñêíîé, ìû óåäåì, à ýëüôû îñòàíóòñÿ. Äàé äåâî÷êå ïîèãðàòüñÿ íàïîñëåäîê. 

- Íó íå çíàþ, Ãàððè, ïî-ìîåìó îíà âñåðüåç óâëåêëàñü çàùèòîé ïðàâ! 

- Ðîíàëüä!!! Ãäå òâîè ãëàçà áûëè ðàíüøå? Ãåðìè òûêâåííûì ñîêîì íå ïîè, äàé êîãî-íèáóäü ïîñïàñàòü è ïîîñâîáîæäàòü îò æåñòîêîé íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè è íàñèëèÿ âîëè. Îñòàâü åå, ïîéäåì ëó÷øå â Õîãñìèä. Ìîæåì óáèòü ñðàçó äâóõ ìàíòèêðàáîâ: è îò Ãåðìè ñïðÿ÷åìñÿ, è ïî ñëèâî÷íîìó ïèâó…

- Ìîë÷è, äðóã, äàëüøå ìîæíî íå ïðîäîëæàòü, ÿ óæå èäó! – óëûáíóëñÿ Óèçëè è ðåáÿòà îòïðàâèëèñü âûïîëíÿòü çàäóìàííîå.

À â ýòî âðåìÿ ïîä äâåðüþ äèðåêòîðñêîãî êàáèíåòà ñîáðàëàñü ÷óòü ëè íå ïîëîâèíà Õîãâàðòñà. Âî ãëàâå ðàçíîøåðñòíîé òîëïû âûäåëÿëàñü Ãåðìèîíà â îáíèìêó ñ Äîááè, òðåáóþùàÿ äèðåêòîðà.

Ñïóñòÿ ïàðó ìèíóò îãëóøèòåëüíîãî ðåâà, äèðåêòîð âûøåë èç ñïàñèòåëüíûõ ñòåí è ïîïûòàëñÿ óñîâåñòèòü çàðâàâøèõñÿ ïðàâäîëþáöåâ – íå òóò-òî áûëî… 

- Ñâîáîäó!!! Ñâîáîäó!!! Ñâîáîäó!!! – îðàëè ñòóäåíòû, ïîäáàäðèâàåìûå ðåøèòåëüíûì âèäîì Ãåðìèîíû. 

– Ýëüôû òîæå õîòÿò çàðàáàòûâàòü!!! – ïèùàë Äîááè, øàëåÿ îò ñîáñòâåííîé õðàáðîñòè. 

Äàìáëäîð ñ òîñêîé âñïîìíèë î ëèìîííûõ äîëüêàõ, æäóùèõ åãî â êàáèíåòå, è âçäîõíóë: 

- Ãîñïîäà ìàãè, ÷òî êîíêðåòíî âû õîòåëè?

- Ñâîáîäû! – ðÿâêíóëà òîëïà.

- À êîìó? – ìèðîëþáèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Àëüáóñ.

- Íó òàê ýòî… ýëüôàì… - óæå ìåíåå íàïîðèñòî ïðîäîëæèëè äåìîíñòðàíòû.

- À çà÷åì? – î÷åðåäíîé âîïðîñ ïîâåðã ïèêåò÷èêîâ â ëåãêîå çàìåøàòåëüñòâî.

- Íó… ý… íó, ÷òîá áûëî ðàâíîïðàâèå… - ïèñêíóë êòî-òî èç ïîñëåäíèõ ðÿäîâ.

- À ìîæåò èì è íå íàäî? – õèòðûé âçãëÿä ñâåðêíóë èç-çà ñòåêîë î÷êîâ.

Òîëïà íåäîóìåííî îáåðíóëàñü ê ëèäåðó.

Ãåðìèîíà ñ íåíàâèñòüþ óñòàâèëàñü íà äèðåêòîðà. Âîò âåäü ïðèñòàë, òàê îí âñþ äåìîíñòðàöèþ íà ÍÅÒ ñâåäåò! 

- Äðóçüÿ, íå ñëóøàéòå íèêîãî!!! Ìû îáÿçàíû ïðîäîëæèòü áîðüáó çà ïðàâîå äåëî! Ýëüôû äîëæíû áûòü ñâîáîäíû!!!

Äîááè ïðûãàë ðÿäîì, îáìàõèâàÿ Ãåðìèîíó ïëàêàòîì ñ íàäïèñüþ "Äàåøü êàæäîìó ýëüôó îòäåëüíûé ñ÷åò â Ãðèíãîòñå!!!", è ñîãëàñíî ïèùàë: 

- Ñâîáîäó íàì! Íàì ñâîáîäó è ïîáîëüøå!!! 

Òîëïà ñíîâà çàâåëàñü, à ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñëåäîâàëà â äèðåêòîðñêèé êàáèíåò äëÿ ïåðåãîâîðîâ.

Ñïóñòÿ ïàðó ÷àñîâ æàðêèõ äåáàòîâ, óãîâîðîâ è ïîñóëîâ, äèðåêòîð ïîñòàíîâèë ñ÷èòàòü íûíåøíèé äåíü, Äíåì Ýëüôà. Ýëüôû îñâîáîæäàëèñü îò ðàáîòû, ìàãè æå îáÿçûâàëèñü îáñëóæèâàòü íå òîëüêî ñåáÿ, íî è ýëüôîâ, åñëè, êîíå÷íî, òå ïîïðîñÿò. 

Ãåðìè âåëè÷àâî âûïëûëà èç êàáèíåòà è, ïîòðÿõèâàÿ íàä ãîëîâîé ñâèòêîì, çàêëþ÷àþùèì â ñåáå äðàãîöåííîå ñîãëàøåíèå, âîçîïèëà:

- ÑÂÎÁÎÄÀ!!!

- ÑÂÎÁÎÄÀ!!! – ïîääåðæàëà åå òîëïà.

Öåëûé äåíü çà îáåçóìåâøèìè îò ñòðàõà ýëüôàìè íîñèëèñü ñòóäåíòû Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ðàâåíêëî, Õàôôëïàôôà è… Äà ÷åãî óæ òàì ñêðûâàòü, äàæå îòäåëüíûå èíäèâèäóóìû èç Ñëèçåðèíà, åäâà íå äîâåëè äî èíôàðêòà ñâîåãî äåêàíà, ïðåäëàãàÿ ýëüôàì ïî÷èñòèòü óøè èëè ïðîñòèðíóòü íàâîëî÷êè. 

Çà çàáîòàìè è äåëàìè íèêòî è îãëÿíóòüñÿ íå óñïåë, êàê â Õîãâàðòñ ïðèøëà íî÷ü. Ñ÷àñòëèâûå ñòóäåíòû ìèðíî ïîõðàïûâàëè â êðîâàòÿõ, ïåäàãîãè òàéêîì êðåñòèëèñü, áèëè çåìíûå ïîêëîíû, ïðèíîñèëè æåðòâû ôðóêòàìè è âèíîì (õîòÿ íåêîòîðûå ïðåäïî÷ëè áû ïîëîæèòü íà àëòàðü îäíó êàðåãëàçóþ îñîáó), æãëè ñâå÷è è êóðèëè ëàäàí, ïîìèíàÿ äîáðûì ñëîâîì âñåõ èçâåñòíûõ áîãîâ è íå èçâåñòíûõ òîæå, Àëüáóñ óìèðîòâîðåííî ïîåäàë ëèìîííûå äîëüêè, à ýëüôû ïèëè óñïîêîèòåëüíîå è ãîòîâèëè ïðîùàëüíûé óæèí.

Ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, óòîíóâ â ñëåçàõ ðàäîñòè è ñîæàëåíèÿ, âîïëÿõ ïðîùàíèÿ è îáëåã÷åííûõ âçäîõàõ, ïðîëåòåë ñêîðåå ïðåäûäóùåãî è âîò óæå ñòóäåíòû ïîòÿíóëèñü íåñòðîéíûìè ðÿäàìè ê ñòàíöèè, ÷òîáû ïîêèíóòü øêîëó âîëøåáñòâà.

Óñòðîèâøèñü â êóïå, Ãåðìèîíà ñ ãîëîâîé îêóíóëàñü â ðîçîâûå ìå÷òû îòíîñèòåëüíî ñîáñòâåííîé êàðüåðû, íàïðî÷ü çàáðîñèâ ìûñëè î êîëäîâñòâå è ðàçìûøëÿÿ, íà ÷åì æå åé îñòàíîâèòüñÿ: "Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî æå ìíå âûáðàòü? È ÏÈÀÐ è ÀÄÂÎÊÀÒÓÐÀ îäèíàêîâî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíû…" Ðåáÿòà òèõî ïðèñòðîèëèñü â óãîëêå è, äîâîëüíî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ïîäðóãó, ðàçâåðíóëè øàõìàòíîå ñðàæåíèå. Â êîè-òî âåêè äîðîãà äîìîé íå áóäåò íàïîëíåíà íîòàöèÿìè è ñîâåòàìè.

Êàê òîëüêî ïîñëåäíèé ñòóäåíò ñòóïèë íà ïîäíîæêó õîãâàðòñêîãî ýêñïðåññà, ñàìûé ìîëîäåíüêèé ýëüô ðàäîñòíî âçâèçãíóë: 

- ÑÂÎÁÎÄÀ!!! Ãðåéíäæåð óåõàëà íàâñåãäà!!! – åãî ðàäîñòíûé âèçã ïîòîíóë âî âñåîáùåì ðåâå âîñòîðãà. Áåäíûé Äîááè, çàòþêàíûé, çàïèíàííûé, çàãíàííûé îñòàëüíûìè ñîáðàòüÿìè ïîä ñòîë, ñèðîòëèâî æàëñÿ ê îäíîé èç íîæåê, ãîðåñòíî âñõëèïûâàÿ è âñïîìèíàÿ Ãåðìèîíó Îñâîáîäèòåëüíèöó. 

- Â Õîãâàðòñå íà÷àëñÿ ÍÀÑÒÎßÙÈÉ ÄÅÍÜ ÝËÜÔÀ…


End file.
